


A Hatter and His Alice

by Whovianimeniac



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice saves Hatter, Fractured Fairy Tale, Mature Alice, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianimeniac/pseuds/Whovianimeniac
Summary: A story told from the point of view of the Mad Hatter.Alice is in wonderland, just in time it seems. After getting kidnapped by the Queen of Hearts its up to Alice to get both her, Hatter, and the March Hare from her clutches.





	A Hatter and His Alice

It was always the same three people. Or at least he believed they were, he never could be so certain about everything. Perhaps there were more, or each was different and he never saw two of the same.

In the Hatter’s mad mind, he recounted each of his tea parties-past, present, and future-and only ever seemed to recall the same three people. In his head he saw the twisted image of a gray furred animal with long ears, always winding them up and spinning when they loosen. He seemed to recall a teapot-or kettle as his chair had once called it-containing a small rodent, who stayed with the Hatter during his tea parties. 

He also had a distinct memory of a vividly hued cat, who seemed to appear and disappear at will, leaving a faded smile behind him. The cat would tease him and play with his unstable mind, but he always attended the Hatter’s tea parties.

When Hatter searched his mind, he could almost see the image of another, but he was almost certain that he had not yet met the girl. You see, Hatter did not view the world of time as linear, but as a circle. He did not live in the present, because for him there was no such thing. 

The girl whom his mind seemed to provide always wore a blue dress with a white smock. Her hair color and face seemed to change each time, as though it was not yet set in stone how she would appear to him. At times she was blond, other times she would be a brunette. 

The Hatter always wondered what about the girl was so important, why she would appear at the edge of his mind at the most random times. The idea would bother him for a while before he would draw his attention back to where the ‘Present’ was at the time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hatter was having a party today. He was not quite sure what he was to celebrate, perhaps his birthday? He did not actually know when his birthday might be, or whether he was ‘born’ at all.

At his party the Hatter was laughing with his rabbit-like companion.  
“Would you like some tea, Hatter?” The jittery creature asked, holding up a teapot to the hatted man.

Hatter looked up from under the brim of his black top hat, a wide smile stretching across his rosy cheeks with his kind blue eyes twinkling. He was about to accept the Hare’s offer when he spied something out of place. A girl was standing at the entry to his garden, staring at the delightful insanity of the garden before her. 

The Hare followed his gaze, spotting the girl, and smiled. He beckoned her over with his teacup. 

“Come and join the party, little Miss!” The Hatter said, finally stopping his starring in favor of looking down at his teacup. The young girl wore a blue dress and white smock, her long blond hair held out of her brown eyes by a blue hairband. She slowly walked towards the long table, her hands fidgeting with her dress.

Hatter smiled when she took up a seat in between the Hare and him.

“What are you celebrating?” she asked in a quiet voice, looking up at the hare-eyes full to the brim with wonder.

“Who knows?” Hatter said cheerfully, finally thinking of something. “We are celebrating an Unbirthday!”

“An Unbirthday?” She squeaked out. “What sort of oddity is that?”

“A celebration of the days in between your birthdays!” The Hare interjected, making a definition on the spot.

Alice stayed in that spot for a good while before she decided she must leave, on her way to follow some rabbit in a waistcoat. Hatter watched as her form receded from view, his mind focused on the vision of her he had been seeing.

Hatter saw nothing of his surroundings until he heard a loud scream. The Hatter turned and saw a giant playing card grab at the Hare, throwing him out of the way. The giant playing card then reached out to grab at the Hatter’s arms, pushing heavy chains onto his wrists. The Hatter was dragged away from his marvelous garden, to a grotesque castle covered in pure, black red.

Hatter was forced into the throne room, an entire court sitting spread about the room. A woman sat on the throne, glaring at the Hatter as he was pushed to his knees in front of the throne.   
“The Mad Hatter!” yelled what appeared to be a white rabbit dressed in a waistcoat. “Crime of ignorance towards her Royal Highness the Queen of Hearts!”

Hatter simply blinked at this announcement, a smile still plastered on his face. He did not know what was going on, or why he was brought here. All he knew was that this lady was glaring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

“The Mad Hatter has never once paid his respects to her Majesty!” The rabbit announced. “And has neglected to invite her to any single one of his Parties!”

Hatter watched as the woman seemed to influence his trial, never allowing him to say a single word. After what seemed to be an eternity of the Queen repeating the same points over and over she seemed to have finally tired herself out. She left the courtroom, the rabbit following her out. 

Hatter was pulled away from the room, into a small cell off to the side of the room. In the cell he was reunited with the Hare who attended his parties. The Hare was sitting on the cold stone floor, glancing back and forth-eyes bulbous and afraid. Hatter sat down beside the poor creature, pulling him into the warmth of Hatter’s comforting arms. He resigned himself to their shared fate.

It was not too long afterwards that the two of them were dragged out of the cell, Hatter by his chains, the Hare by his ears. They were forced back into the courtroom, but rather than them being put back on the stand, the two saw it was already taken.

The girl, small little Alice was standing before the court, her eyes focused on the Hare’s ears being crushed and the Hatter’s chains. Hatter could see the pain in her eyes, the pity she felt for them. This young girl felt such hurt for these two she had spent her time with.

The Queen asked the Hatter a question, he knew she did, but he was transfixed by the eyes of this young girl, the eyes of one so ancient. He was pulled from his stupor by the pain of his chains being pulled and the shout of the queen.

“Off with his head!” she screamed at her card men.

The giant cards began stalking towards him, gleaming swords slashing through the air, ringing in his ears. He watched the young Alice’s eyes widen and narrow as she jumped down from the stand which was now guarded by only one card.

Alice pushed down the card, taking his sword from him, she lifted the sword and charged at the cards who were slow in turning towards the enraged child. Alice swung the sword at the men, pushing her way through to the Hatter. Hatter watched with wide eyes as the small girl swiped at the cards, knocking them safely away. 

Alice hurried to the Hatter, her hand outstretched. The Hare who was standing beside Hatter also stretched out his paw to help the madman. Hatter took their hands, and the girl and Hare helped him to his feet from where he had been pushed to the ground. Hatter watched with amazement as the girl turned quickly, brandishing her sword to the Queen-who was also watching the girl with wide eyes-and to the cards who were just getting over the shock.

“Follow me,” Alice whispered to the Hatter, her small back stoic before him. “I will get you out of here.”

Alice charged through the blockade of cards her sword slashing through the air. Hatter trailed behind the girl, passing through a tunnel of fallen soldiers. The Hare was gripping his arm, his eyes wide and his ears twitching frantically.

As the small group made their way through the room, the Queen picked up a sword from a fallen soldier and charged towards the small girl, her sword raised to bring down upon the girl, she swung down and-

The Queen’s sword flew through the air, taken from her hands as though by some invisible force. Hatter looked up to where the sword was floating only to see a bright pink cat that he recalled from his parties appear in the air, sword clutched in furry paws.

“Cheshire!” Alice yelled up at the cat, seeming to know him well. “Nice timing!”

“Of course.” The grinning cat purred down at them, distracting the queen with her sword. “Now go!” 

Alice nodded to the cat, tightly gripping her sword. She once more began to progress further, her sword hacking furiously at the obstacles before her. 

They finally reached the courtyard and were about to run in one direction when they heard a small squeak from the ground. When they looked down they saw the small dormouse pointing them in a different direction. Hatter kneeled down and raised the mouse from the ground onto his shoulder, like a small angel guide.

The four ran out of the courtyard on the instructions of the mouse, through a blue forest until the marvelous mad garden which the Hatter had always resided in was finally in sight. The group ran through the tall hedges, Alice and Hatter releasing heavy breaths. As they entered the garden Hare scooped up the dormouse and proceeded to the fully set table, leaving the Hatter and Alice all alone at the entrance.

Hatter watched the girl as she breathed heavily, sword pressed against her knees. He tried to think of what to say to the girl who had saved his life, but his mind was founded in madness, and he could not think of a thing to say.

“That was quite ridiculous, do you not think so?” Alice said, laughing quietly. “Absolutely mad.”

The two of them stood laughing there for a few moments, the adrenaline still working its way through their bodies. The two had finally calmed when the stripped cat appeared in front of them, a smile stretching his pink feline face.

“As much as I hate to ruin this touching moment,” Cheshire said smugly. “Alice, I know a way for you to get home.”

Alice’s eyes widened and her excitement showed vividly on her face. “Really?”

“Of course.” The cat said. “Best say your goodbyes now.”

The cat faded away, his smile hanging in the air for a moment before Alice and Hatter were once more completely alone. Alice turned to the Hatter and smiled. 

“I had a lovely time.” She said quietly. “Goodbye, Hatter.”

Hatter simply stared at her and nodded simply. “You must come back for more tea.” He said quietly, turning his gaze away.

“Yes. Goodbye then…”

Alice turned and walked away, the cat appearing by her side as she left the garden behind. As she began to walk away, Hatter called out to her one last time.

“Alice!” He said, watching as she turned back to face him. “I- Thank you. For saving me.”

Alice simply smiled back at him, and turned back around. Hatter heard the Hare and mouse laughing from behind him, but he didn’t care. He watched the girl’s back recede from sight for the second time that day, as he thought over what she had done for him. He watched her leave him.

And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote for a fractured fairy tale class that I took.


End file.
